I am Arc
by thinktankdragon
Summary: Jaune Arc is bitten by the Grimm. He heals quickly enough, but something hides beneath the surface. No one could have predicted what happens when it comes out. First Fanfiction, so constructive criticism only; please.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc, along with his team, sprinted towards Beacon Academy; his heavy breathing made his lungs burn. But he couldn't stop; the hot and heavy breathing of the Beowulf's behind them made sure of that. The Grimm's had been chasing them for nearly a mile now, and the team's adrenaline was quickly being depleted.

JNPR's leader looked back at the churning bodies of the horde behind his team and thought 'How did I get into this mess.'

And then he remembered.

…

The two teams, JNPR and RWBY had been sparring outside in the forest when they heard the growls. It was the sound of the Grimm; Beowulf's, they guessed, by the distinctive howling noise which spread through the trunks of the forest of Forever Fall. They could handle anything of less power than a Deathstalker with ease, so the eight (minus a certain blonde boy) team members weren't afraid of the Beowulfs. They just decided that it would require less work to go back to the school than face a pack of Grimm.

That's when it happened; while was making their way back, about halfway to the Academy, Blake popped her head up. "Hey guys, wait up" everybody stopped and looked at her with concern. When they saw that she was looking on, into the forest; they turned their gaze squinting to see what she saw. Yang was the first to speak, "I don't see anything." Blake stared at her while discretely gesturing up towards her black bow. Yang's mouth formed an oval, understanding formed on her face.

Jaune saw all of this, he looked back and forth between them and the rest of their team; searching for an explanation. When no one spoke up he asked what everyone was wondering, "What did you see?" The black haired book-worm looked back at the forest before replying, "Probably nothing" she said, turning back towards the Academy. The rest of her party looked at each other before following their friend, and that's when the crap hit the fan.

…

Unbeknownst to team JNPR and RWBY; the howl they had heard earlier came from an outcast, an unwanted monster. An angry Grimm who had nothing to lose, no pack, no mate, and no cubs, haughtily stalked the crimson forest. To say the least, he needed someone to "soundboard" off of; the Beowulf sniffed the air for any willing volunteer.

His anger was heightened by smelling the Hunters, '_they think they have the right to reside in MY forest and not pay the price_.' Though through his blind hate, some spark of sick happiness, happiness at his luck of finding a group of young humans so fast, poked through; the Beowulf couldn't hold back a soft sniff of glee. He instantly regretted this; he could smell the anxiety rise up from one of his prey; it had heard him. The creature looked back at the woods behind it, searching for whatever had made the sound; the Beowulf slunk to the ground, praying that the creature didn't see him; he wanted to catch the humans by surprise.

The Grimm breathed out a sigh of relief when the Faunus (Grimm can smell the difference between humans and Faunus) turned away. When the danger had passed, he was able to get a better look at the Hunter party; the weakest human was quickly pointed out to the Beowulf. A blonde male with a simple slash-stick and block-plate, he was obviously weak-willed and would be the easiest to kill. He also seemed to like to stray from the bulk of the group of hunters, making him a prime target.

The Beowulf liked his choice, and as he began to get closer to the blonde, his adrenaline rose higher and higher. The Grimm tensed his muscles preparing to strike.

…

Jaune Arc was oblivious to the danger which hid just feet behind him, and as such he steadily became pluckier about straying from his friend's posse. When finally he decided to venture out of sight of team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR; he just wanted to be in the forest by himself for a little while. Away from the odor of the sweat (though he would never say this to their face) of his teammates. Besides he hadn't heard any signs that any Creatures of Grimm were around and his friends were still close by, Jaune looked up at the red canopy above him and sighed.

The moment of serenity was quickly broken by a roar that came behind him, the blonde boy turned and screamed. A Beowulf broke out of the tree line with tremendous force and a roar that rumbled the ground.

The Grimm's poor target barely had time to scream a second time before the deed was done.

(Author's Notes: hope you enjoy it)


	2. Bitten

They were so close, yet so far from safety.

The horde of Grimm steadily gained ground, forcing the Hunters-in-training onward. The teams RWBY and JNPR ran because they knew the Creatures of Grimm would never follow a student into the academy; they ran for their self-preservation.

Beacon Academy's doors were never locked; save for the night before initiation, as it was the only night that any students slept outside of their dorms.

This meant that getting into the school wasn't the problem; getting TO the school in one piece was the difficulty.

It was a difficulty that team RWBY and team JNPR wouldn't be able to conquer. But still they pushed on.

Jaune knew with grim understanding the futility of their actions, he knew that they wouldn't be able to make it to the school. '_Well it was a good run_' the young man thought. '_Maybe that's why I'm the leader; I can see what the outcome of a battle will be_' the blonde figured with a heavy heart.

When suddenly he had an epiphany, maybe MOST of members the two teams would make it to the Academy, if someone stayed behind to fend off the Grimm.

Jaune knew the choice he had to make.

He skidded to a stop and faced the oncoming horde. The rest of his friends were too focused on their only chance of survival to see the sacrifice Jaune was making.

…

When the teams heard Jaune's distinctive scream they jolted forwards, spurred on by the collective interest to protect their friend. They were all afraid of the scene that could meet them when they found Jaune.

Pyrrha Nikos was the first to enter the clearing; she quickly took in the scene.

There was a lone Beowulf standing tall in the center of the field, at his feet was a torn blue and white figure. It wasn't moving.

Pyrrha screamed in rage, throwing her spear at the head of the Grimm. It dropped immediately.

The bronze huntress dropped to her knees on the side of her partner's mangled form. Tears, which grew from nothing, ran down her face in torrents at the sight.

When the rest of the two teams burst into the clearing they locked onto Pyrrha's shaking body and the motionless form of her partner.

While team RWBY kept its distance, Ren and Nora ran to Jaune's other side; they could see a huge bite mark from mid-torso to the base of their leader's neck, curving inwards towards his hips. There was blood everywhere.

Everyone was shocked silent, they couldn't believe what had happened. They weren't even there to stop it.

But Jaune wasn't done yet. Suddenly a bright light began to emanate from the tooth marks in the blonde's flesh.

His wounds healed before everyone's eyes, his aura working faster than any of the seven other teens there would have.

As the flesh closed up, the blood dried, and the muscle repositioned itself; Arc's eyes fluttered open. His partner's tears fell onto his chest plate and not out of sadness but out of happiness; she wailed.

Everyone cheered; the collectively held breath being exhaled could be heard throughout the forest. Jaune looked around, "Hey guys" he looked around, "umm, Pyrrha why are you crying," the oblivious blonde looked at her with innocent curiosity

Pyrrha could only reply with a laugh.

Her partner was safe for now. But the unseen damage was done, Jaune's blood soaked the grass beneath them; its stench was everywhere. And the Grimm of the forest took notice.

Suddenly the two teams heard the collective roar of a legion of Beowulf's; they took off at the sound. Towards the school!


	3. Safety

Jaune Arc gripped his sword, holding it up in front of his face.

The Grimm took notice of the young Human that stood in their way; couragesly holding his slash-stick out to them, in an obvious challenge.

The three alphas, which led the packs which made up the horde, came forward. They looked at each other than down at Jaune.

They began to circle him.

The blonde in question shifted his position constantly to defend against the three Alphas that glared down at him; waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Jaune took his time; he knew that as long as he kept the Grimm occupied, his friends would make it to the Academy. Him also being terrified of a violent death might-of had something to do with it too.

The boy could see through the legs of the Alphas; his friends make it to the Academy. His shoulders sagged noticeably; he breathed out, and looked up at the Creatures of Grimm which surrounded him.

"I win" he said quietly as the Grimm tensed, eager to fight. Their focus completely on him; Jaune's friends were completely forgotten.

Jaune tensed with them, holding his shield in front of him and his sword to his right.

He charged towards his opponents with an impressive battle cry.

Despite Jaune's courage's charge, he was quickly forced back; to avoid a swiping paw he dropped to the ground. When he jumped up the Beowulf's attack was still falling away from him, he spun and brought his sword down on the Grimm's hip; completely dislodging its leg from its body.

When the Grimm fell, it gave way to an opening towards the school, an opening which Jaune quickly escaped through.

But it didn't take long for the Grimm to give chase; Jaune smirked as he looked back 'déjà vu' he thought laughingly.

…

Soon after the two teams heard the first howls, many more joined in. Jaune was healed, so thankfully they weren't leaving a trail of blood.

But as soon as the first Beowulf got the owner of the blood's scent.

The chase would be on.

The first Beowulf got the scent about ten minutes after they started to run.

The two teams, RWBY and JNPR, ran for their lives. They could all hear the steadily increasing foot falls of the villainous Grimm that were slowly gaining ground.

They had quickly figured out that they couldn't fight the Grimm that chased them. And with that they knew the safest place to go at that time was Beacon.

But the Academy was over a mile away; 'Ah well, we'll just have to brave it out' Jaune thought.

…

Jaune sprinted towards the closed doors of Beacon Academy; his friends unaware that he was not with them.

In fact his friends at the moment were congratulating themselves that they had made it.

Yang spoke breathlessly "whoo boy that was easy" her forced ironic joke was met with glares.

Weiss replied "Easy?! That is not what I would call EASY; if that buffoon hadn't been able to defend himself, we wouldn't have almost DIED just now."

Pyrrha's head popped up at the comment.

"Are you seriously blaming JAUNE for this?"

Weiss looked into her eyes "YES, he was accepted into this Academy; he should have been able to take down one minor Beowulf with ease."

"Um Guys" they heard Ruby's small voice; but their argument took precedence over anything she had to say at the moment.

Pyrrha got up in Weiss's face; "cut him some slack will you, you've seen his weapon, it's obviously made for close up fighting; the Grimm probably just caught him by surprise."

Everyone, including Pyrrha herself, could see that the she was grabbing at straws.

Weiss just looked at her with a look that screamed 'did you seriously just say what I think you just said.'

Ruby spoke up again; "Umm guys."

Pyrrha looked at her and was about to reply; when Weiss began the argument again.

"Do really think that"?

Pyrrha looked at the floor.

"HEY GUYS" Ruby yelled.

Weiss looked at her partner, "WHAT"?

Ruby stared at her, "Speaking of Jaune; where is he"?

Everyone stared at her, than they began to look around.

The "Jaune's" and "where are you's" echoed throughout the foyer.

They almost started to get hysterical when their questions were answered. Jaune's flailing form flew through the large window atop the large gate.

He screamed all the way to the floor. Where he promptly got knocked out!

…

Jaune's legs were burning, the Grimm were on his tail, and his hope was quickly draining.

The other two Alphas that Jaune was fighting split up; they went on either side of him.

As they closed Jaune readied himself, he pulled his sword out.

As the first Beowulf attacked Jaune jumped atop its head. He brought his sword down on the creature's neck, slicing it cleanly.

But while all of this was going on the other Alpha Beowulf was building speed; he charged at Jaune.

The young blonde was oblivious to the incoming danger.

He looked back towards the Grimm horde, but all he saw was a growing paw flowing towards his head.

It hit him forcing him into the air.

To JETZUL: thank you for being the first one to comment on my first Fan fiction; you gave me a great memory.


	4. Healed

Jaune Arc woke up in a white room, his head ached and his body burned in pain.

He tried to raise his head but the pain was too great, and he slumped back onto the pillow with a "humph." From what the blonde could see the room was a hospital room.

The boy thought back, trying to remember what happened that put him here. But all he could think about was the pain that ripped through his brain.

When he heard a knock to the bright wooden door; he looked over to the sound and saw a nurse waving to him through the glass window.

Softly nodding his head, allowing the nurse access! She smiled in return and unlocked the door; after quickly checking on his vitals and chemical balance she walked over to his bedside.

She looked down at him, "You probably have a lot of questions, so which one would like me to answer first?"

…

The two teams sat in the waiting room, nervously staring at the floor, waiting for any news on the state of their teammate.

When he had landed in the foyer, all of them had yelped; something Ren denied repeatedly. But quickly their surprise diminished and their instincts took over. They picked the blonde up and ran him down to the infirmary.

His head was red from the blood that emanated from his face. Apparently all of his extreme reserves of aura could not heal such a wound as a Grimm slap.

All of it had been used to heal the bite that had been inflicted just minutes before his currant wounds were formed

June had stayed there for a long time, but today was when they would do the surgery.

Pyrrhic and Ren and Nora all felt the worst; he was their leader, they weren't even there to stop it, and now they have no way of knowing if June was going to make.

Team RWBY was mostly there because their friend almost died but also they all had made the decision that IF June didn't make it, they would be there as a shoulder to cry on. And if bad news was given, then there would definitely be crying.

While all of the teens contemplated life, death, and the tiled floor before them, the doctor walked in.

The two teams jumped up and swarmed over to the man in white. They didn't have to say anything, the doctor sighed, "He'll be fine."

Everyone nearly fell to the floor as the relief flooded over them.

…

Jaune looked up at the nurse, "so I'm in the hospital because I got smacked by a Beowulf." The nurse nodded her head. "OK" Jaune replied hesitantly.

He was about to continue his interrogation when he heard the muffled voices of his friends getting close to his room.

The nurse slowly moved away from his bed. Jaune however could only prepare himself for his friend's amicable hugs which would definitely come SOON.

Their footsteps came closer to the door and finally they burst into the blonde's room.

The seven teenagers quickly locked onto their friend and rushed over to his side.

Pyrrha was the first one to speak, "so how are you feeling?" "Oh I've been better."

Everyone tried to punch his arm at the flippant remark. It hurt.

Jaune clenched his jaw at the pain, suddenly a current of fury coursed through the hormonal teen. He glared at his friends trying to curse them for hitting him.

But then it passed; before he could utter a word. 'That was strange' he thought instead.

Ruby was actually the first to speak; she asked the nurse "So how much longer will he be in here"?

Jaune looked at the nurse than back at his friends, "while on that track; how long have I been in here so far"?

The nurse and his friends answered his question plainly, "two weeks." The boy in the bed eye's widened as he mouthed the words he just heard.

Then the nurse answered Ruby's question, "and he can leave now, at least after he changes, and Mr. Bartholomew Oobleck has paid for your bill, an insanely kind gesture, I would be sure to thank him."

Blake's ears perked up, "Bartholomew?"

"Why?"

The nurse just shrugged.

…

After the friends had exchanged small talk and conversation, they left, saying for Jaune to meet them down in the lobby.

After Ren so smartly gave Jaune an extra set of clothes, the two teams left for Jaune to get dressed.

After the blonde in question had decided that his clothes were good in the mirror, he sat down contemplating the HUGE rush of anger he had felt after such a friendly love-tap from his friends.

He couldn't come up with any answers for that, nor could he understand why Professor Oobleck had paid for him to stay in a hospital for TWO weeks where he got major surgery done.

Such a price tag couldn't be cheap.

Jaune shrugged to himself in the mirror, "well I'll just have to ask him" he said out loud.

The boy patted himself down finally, and left to meet his friends at the lobby.


	5. Fearful

Jaune Arc was very confused.

Ever since that moment in the hospital; where his rage came out of nowhere then just left; the exact same thing had happened once nearly every single day, sometimes it even rose up twice a day.

And this wasn't just, 'what a bunch of jerks' kind of anger, this was 'I'LL KILL YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY AND THEN I'LL SLAP YOUR DOG' rage.

For now Jaune had been able to keep it in check, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, but that rage was getting stronger with every single "incident."

However that was not the only thing that had happened after he left the hospital, Jaune had noticed certain things that he had received great improvements in.

Such as, his sense of smell and hearing had gotten much better. He just couldn't explain it.

But, though some might say this could help tremendously, Jaune disagreed. It smelled like every single student in Beacon was a feast of scents, good and bad together.

Every whisper sounded like a word spoken at a normal decibel.

And every word spoken normally was like a shout or a scream.

You can imagine what actual shouts sounded like.

…

At the moment Jaune was sitting with his team and Team RWBY in the cafeteria of Beacon. He could feel the rage rising up that moment.

It happened like this all the time, coming out of nowhere, when you'd least expect it, an anger that felt like the feeling of tearing out the throat of every living person in the vicinity would feel oh so go at that moment.

Jaune Arc tried to keep calm, but it just wasn't happening. He had Nora Valkyrie on one side, Ruby Rose across from him, and Yang Xiao Long sitting to his right. To say the least calmness was something far out of reach for the young blonde.

Nora at the moment was recounting her currant attempts at the "sloth call."

To everyone but the Arc, her playful coos/squeals might have sounded funny or even cute. But to Jaune he sounded worse the cry of an injured Nevermore.

"Coooorraaaaah … Cooorraaaah" the Valkyrie called to her teammates, before bowing at the mock praise from Ruby. Jaune rocked back and forth in his chair with his hands over his ringing ears, an action which Yang was actually the first to notice.

"Hey Jaune, you okay" the female blonde forcefully patted the boy's back.

Everyone looked at the questioned immediately, remembering what had happened just three weeks ago.

When Jaune recognized the absence of the horrendous "sloth call" he looked up. He saw his teammate's eyes on him and smiled. "Yeah everything's fine" he glared at Nora "but may you please keep it down, I didn't sleep very well last night." He hoped everyone just saw it as playful teasing, but he truly wanted the hyper, pink entity before him to STOP.

When everyone began to mock Jaune's try at a masculine voice, he knew he was off the hook.

However after the blonde boy put his ears back over his ears and went back to his swaying, Nora slowly slinked over to him.

'Ooooh I'll get him back for that' she thought innocently.

Jaune's rage nearly boiled over with that last remark and he knew it, he bit his tongue till it bled to stop himself from screaming.

But he was unaware of the danger behind him.

Nora ever so quietly snuck up behind him, looking around with an evil twinkle in her eye.

Not only was the Valkyrie unaware of the hardships that her leader was going through. But at the exact moment that Nora decided to scream into Jaune's ear; the blonde boy was at the climax of his rage, he could just barely keep it contained normally, but that was the moment that he DEFINITELY was the most dangerous

"COOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAH" Nora cupped her hands on either side of her mouth as she screamed, which led the sound directly to the poor boy's sensitive ears.

While everyone else in the in the cafeteria ducked instinctually at the sudden loud sound, it sent Jaune into a frenzy.

He jumped, banging his knees on the underside of the table. He spun, tossing the bench on its side, tossing everyone else who sat on it with it.

Then he launched himself towards the evidentially surprised Nora, gripping her neck and pushing her to the floor by that grip.

Everyone in the two teams jumped up instantaneously, running to Jaune's side, pulling him off of Nora. Whose terrified eyes stared at her rage filled leader.

Ren quickly put himself between his trembling pink teammate and his shaking blonde leader; "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT JAUNE; IT WAS JUST A JOKE." Gesturing towards Nora while he said this!

Jaune suddenly snapped out of the icy rage that had consumed him, looking around, with honestly no answer to the question asked of him.

All of his friends were just as shocked as Jaune himself at his actions, it was just so unlike him to lash out like that, especially in such a violent manner.

They just stood there looking at the blonde's horrified expression, before he trudged on between them.

He pushed passed Ren while looking down at Nora, silently begging for forgiveness.

…

In his team's room, Jaune put his head in his hands, crying with the sadness of not knowing what to do.

Finally he decided to take a shower, thinking that maybe cold water might help him think through what to do next.

Letting the cold water wash over his water, his mind remained just as cloudy and his tears kept on coming. "Well that was a bust" he said while stepping out of the shower.

However something caught his eye as he left the bathroom.

When he went back to check; he jumped at what he saw.

His hair; it had turned pitch black.


	6. Changed

Jaune Arc stared at the mirror in horror.

He slowly lifted his hands to run them through his newly ink colored hair.

It fell through his fingers normally; it felt different then that one time when he was forced to put hair coloring in it for Halloween.

His rage had passed quickly after he realized what he had done to Nora; now he was afraid if any of his friends would trust him again.

…

After Jaune had run out of the cafeteria the student body slowly sat back down. As they began to continue their conversations with one another!

Weiss was the first to speak, her rich voice invading her frozen friend's stupor.

"What was that all about?"

No one answered. She asked again. And again nobody spoke.

"Hey" she near screamed.

Pyrrha looked at the snowy girl, "I have no idea, he's been normal the past couple of days, this is not like him" she said with obvious concern in her voice.

Ruby, always with the most straight forward and honest approach to any conflict asked, "Why don't we go ask Jaune?"

The two teams looked at each other and save for Ren and Weiss there was not a single complaint.

Ren tried to force Nora not to go towards the person who just attacked her, but the Valkyrie was having none of it.

"But Ren he's our friend, we HAVE to go after him; to see what's bothering him" she said seriously. This was a tone that she hardly used.

Weiss knew that there was class right after lunch, and she would rather learn how to fight monsters than go after a hormonal, foolish, volatile, teenager boy.

But after a vote was taken those objections were silenced.

The horde of teens followed in their blonde friends footsteps.

…

Jaune tried washing his hair but the color stayed.

When he was about to try mixing the collective shampoos of all of his roommates, he heard a knock at his door, followed by the concerned voice of his friends coming from his door.

He sighed into the mirror, "well I guess it's not too bad" he said before shuffling to the door.

He was about to open it too, when the pain flooded in.

…

After finding out where the blonde boy had run off to, from the occasional passing student, the two teams stood outside of team JNPR's dorm room. They could hear shuffling coming from inside.

Nora knocked on the door, "Jaune, you in there?"

They heard footsteps in return, they slowly approached the door when all of a sudden; the footsteps stopped.

When Nora heard the sharp sound of the lock being activated from the inside of the door, followed quickly by the sound of a body hitting the floor, and a stinging yell that only comes from awful pain.

…

Jaune writhed on the floor, he could hear his friend's voices collectively yell "Are you alright," but at that moment he just didn't care.

What he did care about were the rows of white spikes protruding from his forearms.

The pain was unlike anything that he had felt before, he could literally feel his muscles repositioning underneath his skin.

He yelled.

A tingling feeling suddenly coursed down Jaune's neck over his back, and around the growing spikes on his arms.

When he looked down he saw beautiful black hair sprouting where he felt the "tingling."

'This has to be a dream' was all he could think as he screamed.

…

The two teams were in a frenzy, trying to open the door.

"JUST BREAK IT DOWN" Ruby yelled at Yang.

"SHUT UP" she yelled back.

"JAUUUUUUNE" team JNPR yelled back through the door.

They could all hear the young knight's yells and screams though the door.

…

Jaune struggled onto his feet, looking down at his hands, screaming at the sight.

His fingers lengthened while his hands widened, claws sprouted from the tips of his thin digits.

Suddenly a thought entered the boy's mind.

A thought, which he had not thought; the voice that it spoke with was not Jaune's.

"ESCAPE RUN LEAVE KILL RIP TAKE RUN EAT SNAP HATE LOVE KILL ROAR FRIEND SCHOOL BOOK RUN EAT BLOOD MEAT" it roared into the boy's head.

Jaune swung his head searching for a way out of the room, before he locked onto the window that led out to the balcony.

He slowly made his way to the window, his legs stretching abnormally beneath him.

With one final heave he threw his strange, new form out of the window and off of the balcony.

Looking out towards the forest that stretched before him, Jaune sprinted through the crimson trunks to escape from the school.

…

Finally Yang burst through the wooden door, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR following quickly behind her.

Pyrrha came forward, looking for any signs of her teammate among the wreckage that was their room.

She was near the window when she caught sight of a flash of blondeness, running into the forest of Forever Fall.

"There he is" she said pointing to where he disappeared into the forest.

"Well let's go after him" Nora said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.


	7. Completed

**Sorry about the wait, I was on a road trip.**

**So in response to a **_**certain**_** comment i've looked back and seen some things that I'm going to try to better in my story.**

**I think that the detail with which I wrote my story could be bumped up a notch.**

**If you guys agree put it in your comments.**

**I will not be using a beta.**

**This story is to test how good my writing skills are alone.**

**The "Flash of Blondeness" was a mistake; Jaune's hair did turn black.**

Jaune Arc ran till he could run no more.

His newly dark, hairy legs stretched horendouslly beneath him, making his strides longer. And his running speed faster.

He could hear the sound of clothes ripping, and when the hunter-in-training looked down, he saw his rib cage pressing against the skin of his chest, his sternum was forced out and down. Jaune felt and heard his growing organs sloshing down to fill the new cavity. As black, rich hair spread across the empty space of the boy, he felt that tingling feeling move up onto his face.

The crimson trunks sped past the changing hunter in training, but he paid no heed to them. He could hear his friends calling to him, but he paid no heed to them. He just needed to get away.

The strength of their calls gradually lessened as Jaune put more and more distance between him and his friends.

When he could no longer hear any voices the boy suddenly stopped and fell to the dry earth, his growing, stretching chest heaved up and down in jerky motions.

After resting he raised his head of above his chestplate, which had been forced to the side because of Jaune's sudden difference in chest size. To make sure that his friends were not following him, he looked around and sniffed the air. He could smell every bird, bug, and bat that lived within a mile. He also smelled something which evaded classification; that smell was everywhere.

"Huh, maybe this new form might help a little in fighting' he thought before another volley of pains shot through his body, "Ok forget what I just said, this SUUUUCKSSSS" he thought while writhing on the ground.

While Jaune was on his back he noticed something strange on the tree above him; there dark patches of fur EVERYWHERE.

In the clearing which the boy lay in!

On the ground, stuck to the trees, some even floated in the small pond to his right.

It looked as if some animal had rubbed up against everything in the clearing and some of its fur got stuck.

"What is this place" he thought aloud.

When he heard a soft mewl poke through the silence, Jaune stopped and searched for it's owner.

He was stumped as to what sound it was, when suddenly it came to him.

That was the sound of Grimm cubs; he remembered that because of a recording that Professor Port had played for the class once. He looked to the source of the sound; a small pile of the dark patches of hair.

Jaune slowly crawled towards it, but stopped when he saw two small, Beowulf cubs climb out of the rim of what appeared their nest.

Sure they were cute…okay, they were adorable. But Jaune knew that cubs brought more danger than any other beast.

Why; you may ask!

Because where the cubs were; the mother was always close by. A strange occurance in nature were the Beowolves, as the females never milked their young. But this forced the mother to go away from the nest and leave the cubs. However this only increased the mother's protective instintcs; like they knew of the increased danger that the cubs were put in when the mothers were forced to go forage for food.

And if a mother caught you anywhere near her cubs….say your prayers.

The cubs hobbled out of the nest on still new legs, and began to move over to the terrified, pained, and bewildered hunter-in-training.

The boy was frozen with fear; he shook in his tattered rags as he saw the Grimm move ever closer.

The two young Beowolves had just decided to find shelter on the hunter-in-training's lap when their mother just so happened to walk into the clearing.

Jaune looked up.

He thought only one word.

"Crap."

…

The gang of team RWBY and team JNPR; minus the J, gave out exsasperated sighs to each other. They all looked at each other and then at the footprints that littered the dry ground.

The small imprints formed a line that had continued at least a couple of miles into the forest before the two teams stopped.

And most likely went for miles past the point that the teams halted their pursuit of their friends.

Blake surprisingly spoke first;

"Hey guys, why don't we go back to the school; I'm sure that Ozpin has some way of finding Jaune."

Everybody didn't like the idea of stopping looking for their resident fool; although at first Jaune's personality was kind of annoying. Especially for the girls who had to put up with his somewhat humerous attempts to woo them.

Eventually they came to appreciate him and his personality, as everybody likes their friends.

However they all knew in their mind that trying to find Jaune, in his condition was a useless attempt.

They all turned their back to the trail and started to walk back through the suffocating forest to their rooms.

However one person turned back; something had caught Ren's interest.

The oriental boy kneeled to the ground, his brow creasing in thought.

He looked down at a handprint which had been laid down beside the trail of footprints; he guessed that that was a place where Jaune had tripped and had to catch himself. Based on how close it was to the trail and its small size for what it appeared to be.

It appeared to be the handprint of a Beowolf.

However Ren's wasn't given enough time to examine it further, as he heard the cry of a  
Nevermore in the distance. He needed to get out of there.

…

Jaune simply sat there with a stunned/terrified look on his face as he stared at the female Beowolf who glared down at him.

He carefully pushed the two cubs off his lap, yet they just climbed back up.

He looked up at the mother, who's expression leaked pure hatred for the poor boy, and tried to back up towards the safety of the forest. But his retreat was stopped by a sting of pain that made the boy scream out at his belly, which he had buried his face in. It felt like his entire face was lengthening.

The two surprised cubs tumbled of Jaune's lap and onto the hard earth. They began to wail.

Both the human and the Grimm froze and looked at the cubs, then their gazes met midair.

Again Jaune thought only one word.

'Crap.'

The cubs pitiful cries turned the mother's rage into almost human hate for the enemy who had hurt HER young.

She attacked.

As soon as the Grimm's giant clawed hand began to move, Jaune moved as well. He jumped and sprinted to the edge of the clearing.

He never made it.

The Beowolf's claws easily broke through the nearly defenseless boy's thin jacket. Jaune could feel the hair that had spread to his back rustle in the warm, humid air. The boy fell the earth from the blow.

Large, gaping scratches ripped into the boys back.

"Ow" he gasped into the earth.

His back felt as if it were on fire.

Jaune lifted his hands to the new scars; briefly scraping over one.

He cried at the pain; obscenities flew from the boy as his anger grew. His mind was blank from the pain; he thought of nothing other than the pain. Thankfully something started to think for him.

"Rage"

"Kill"

"Hate"

… 'Destroy' looped through the boy's mind.

They roared louder than the biggest fog horn, and with more rage than you could imagine.

Suddenly he didn't care anymore; the fury put all of the previous "incidents" to shame.

Jaune no longer felt the pain.

…

He clentched his hands into fists; he could feel his torn jacket and pants fall to the ground as he stood up.

'Grimm or not' he thought as he straightened himself to his NEW, full height. About eight feet tall.

'Mother or no' he faced the surprised Beowolf.

"I WILL KILL YOU" he roared with a wrathful fury that forced the trees to shake.

He was angry and he liked it.

…

The boy started to approach the confused Grimm, who had never had a prey be so terrified one moment and so ready to fight the next.

About halfway to his destination, he stepped in a small puddle.

He absentmindedly looked down into it.

He screamed

"I-i-i—I'm a- I'm a gr—I'm a gri"

"I'm a Grimm" with the kind of fear that you could taste in the air!

**I do not own RWBY.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, **


	8. Unique

Jaune looked out at the Mother Beowolf; fear tingling through his new form.

His ears twitched to and fro at the slightest noise. He noticed that the sun was beginning to approach the horizon; the shadows of the trees fell across the Beowolfs. His shoulders heaved up and down with his breaths. Again the boy looked down at the puddle; he still could not believe what had happened.

How could he be a Grimm?

When he heard a low growl, he looked back towards the Mother Grimm, whose entire body was tensed for attack. Jaune saw what she was about to do and tried to stop it. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait" he said hurriedly. While he waved his clawed hands wildly in front of him!

Then he stopped; something was wrong; he brought his hand up to his throat.

"GHRRRHAAAAAAAAH" was all that came out of his toothy mouth. Over and over he tried to speak but over and over, the only thing that escaped were a bunch of growls and grunts. Jaune looked down, recognizing a terrible truth; 'no one will recognize me when I'm like this' he thought.

However his new form did have its plusses, such as when he was a Grimm, Jaune could tell when something or someone was about to attack him.

Without even seeing it!

It felt like a hot wind was blowing on the side of his body upon which the attack would fall.

He had that feeling right then; he looked up and saw the Mother Grimm charging his way. His body instantly leapt out of the way with agility, which Jaune had never possessed before; the Beowolf's claws "whooshed" past his side safely.

However not being accustomed to the Beowolfs strength, Jaune had inadvertently chucked himself out of the clearing and into the forest. He crashed through the sizable trunks for quite a while before finally smashing into a small hill.

As he rolled down the hill a loud ringing filled the poor boy's ears, drowning out the angry screams of the other voice that occupied his wolf like head. On the ground Jaune stared up to the sky, waiting for his fuzzy vision to clear. After corralling his limbs and finding a good footing, he stood up.

While standing up, his head accidently collided with the chest of another Beowolf.

When he straightened his back, he discovered that he was about at the neck level of the new Grimm. After looking up into the eyes of beast, his eyes instantly went back to the creature's neck.

Something about the Grimm's eyes commanded dominance, Jaune simply could not meet his eyes. Instead he looked over the new Beowolf's body. It was absolutely COVERED in scars and muscle. Its bony spikes gleamed in the setting sunlight. Obviously it was an Alpha and a leader.

Jaune started to back away from the scary male, but stopped when he looked behind himself, back into the clearing.

It looked like an entire pack of angry, adult Beowolfs had put up residence in the open area that he had just left. The group surrounded the Mother and its cubs that he had just ran into; like they were protecting them.

When Jaune glanced back to bulky male who stood in front of him; all he saw was a clawed hand filling his vision.

Suddenly he felt a terrible, stinging pain across his cheek, the feeling of a hot sticky liquid dripping down his face accompanied it. He fell onto his buttocks, bewildered by the power of the blow.

He looked up at the male Alpha; and touched his newly inflicted wounds automatically.

His human mind started to get angry when it realized what had happened. But all of its thoughts of attacking or killing the Grimm who had struck him were silenced; when that "other voice" spoke up. "SUBMIT BOW YIELD ACCEPT SURRENDER SUCCUMB SUBMIT…GIVE UP," it screamed into the blonde boy's mind with a terrified voice. Jaune snickered inwardly, 'there it goes again.'

But after that initial thought, the voice quickly started to annoy him again, 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD' he thought angrily. He tried to defy the loud voice, but when he attempted to get off the ground, he didn't move an inch. He tried again; this time however his body did the opposite of what he wanted it to do. Instead of jumping to his feet, his body tried to force itself further into the dirt.

This was weird.

Jaune was angry and confused at this new development; 'obey me, dang it.' He struggled with the other voice that dominated his thinking. The Grimm who glared down at Jaune snorted in acceptance; this annoyed Jaune even more.

The huge Grimm, after it saw that the younger Beowolf wasn't going anywhere, stepped over the beast's struggling form. Though the smaller Grimm wasn't moving from the ground, his stare clearly showed his indignation.

Jaune saw the Alpha stomp over to the other Grimm, which were all protecting that mother and her cubs. The entire bunch of the Beowolfs parted like the Red Sea around it.

Finally the Alpha reached the mother; Jaune looked towards it in fear. 'What is it going to do' he thought. He was slightly scared for the small cubs and their mother. Even if they did attack him, Jaune never liked to see mothers or children of any type being killed.

…

The rest of team JNPR sat uncomfortably in Professor Ozpin's small office; their butts slowly numbing from the wait they had to sit through.

As soon as the two teams entered the school, Ruby, the fastest of the group, zipped off and tried to find Professor Ozpin. After running into Professor Oobleck, who pointed her in the gray haired, coffee drinking man's direction, Ruby quickly found him.

The other members of the two teams were soon corralled to his office.

After a long walk and a lot of annoyingly tiny sips, Ozpin finally stood in front of his office's door. After an unusually long gulp from his mug, he opened the door and strode inside.

While team RWBY stayed just outside at JNPR's request; Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora slowly trudged inside the small room.

…

Ozpin sat across a table from them, his ever present coffee mug sat between him and the teens. He stared at them with inquisitive, soft eyes.

Finally he spoke, "So what do you want me to do about Jaune"?

The three teenagers were stunned; Ozpin always had an answer for everything. Why not now? They had tried to spell out the events as clearly as possible. Maybe he just didn't understand.

Before Pyrrha could retell the story, Nora spoke up. "Find our leader, please, Ozpin," She said sadly. Her innocent, heartbroken tone really showed how much she missed her friend and leader.

"It's my fault he ran off!"

Ren tried to comfort his stricken partner, but he had never seen her like this. And he had no idea what he could do to help. Ozpin looked over to her, than glanced at Pyrrha's and Ren's face as well; "I will try my best." The gray haired man stood from his chair, turned to the coffee maker that stood atop a small table. His shoulders limp and broken till suddenly he straightened.

He had an idea!

The team could hear him mutter something about 'good time as any,' before the noisy splashing of the Professor's coffee hitting the mug drowned his words out. When he was done pouring, he turned back towards the teens.

"I think I know a way I could help you," he said slyly.

While he spoke, he moved away from his coffee machine towards a large cabinet. He stopped in front of it and reached inside; Ren's, Nora's, and Pyrrha's interest was piqued.

All three of them nearly fell out of their chairs trying to look inside of where Ozpin's hand currently was.

Finally, the clever Professor removed his hand from the cabinet; clutched inside of his fist was a transparent, glass cube.

And inside of that was a metal, shiny sphere. It had a flat base and here were strange markings covering the outside of it. Though it looked like it had never been outside of its case, the strange device looked like it was meant to be used, ruggedly.

Nora piped up, "Professor! What is that"?

Ozpin glanced over to her; "A gif from a long time ago…. and hopefully a way for you to find your friend."

…

Jaune was surprised, his wide, Grimm eyes made that clear. The Alpha had gone up to the family, stomping the ground with every foot fall, angrily.

However, as soon as he neared the small family; the Beowolf did not attack the small family, instead its huge form lifted in happiness. The cubs instantly ran up to the previously terrifying beast, who purred like a kitten to them.

When the Alpha and the mother nuzzled each other that's when Jaune figured it out. 'They're a family' he thought happily before something else entered his mind, 'and if that Alpha is the leader of this pack…..Then I just attacked his mate and cubs.'

'That means that I just attacked the entire royal family of this pack' his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

All he could think was

'Crap.'

**I USED A BETA.**


End file.
